You can leave your hat on
by mabelreid
Summary: Christmas One Shot. Garcia has been spending her afternoons in a mysterious fashion since Thanksgiving. JJ finally figures it out and clues in Morgan. Set fourth season without Kevin MORGANGARCIA pairing


_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_**A/n this plot bunny is a result of a song I heard the other day called, "You can leave your hat on." Just some Morgan and Garcia fluff and flirting.**_

Morgan dropped his last file on his desk. He stood and headed for Garcia's office. He only got about three steps before remembering that she wasn't up there. Ever since the week after Thanksgiving, she'd been using up a truckload of saved vacation time every afternoon and disappearing from the office. She refused to tell any of them where she was going.

His phone rang at his hip and he answered it irritably. "Morgan," He barked.

_"What's the matter with you,"_ A bright perky voice said.

"Don't you have enough to do with the baby, or do you have to bother me?"

_"Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the wrong bed this morning."_

"Oh that's very funny. Did you need something, or did you just call to kick me in the teeth."

_"I'm at the mall in Mclean. Get your butt over here! I guarantee that you'll like what you see."_

"I don't have time for games JJ."

_"You won't be sorry and you'll get the answer to the question -what has Garcia been doing with her afternoons for the last two weeks - and I know you want the answer to that."_

"Just tell me."

_"No… I want to see the look on your face."_

"JJ…"

_"Morgan!"_

"Fine…"

He hung up on her perky attitude that made him want to scream. "This better be good," he growled at no one in particular.

---

The day was gray outside and it looked like it might actually snow. At least it couldn't be as bad as Chicago, Morgan thought as he pulled out of the base and onto the highway.

The mall in Mclean was crowded despite the work day and finding a place to park was next to impossible. He ended up at the back of the lot. He was cursing JJ under his breath by the time he entered the main entrance where JJ had agreed to meet him.

She stood by the door with Henry in a stroller. The little boy made him smile and the curses turned to that bubbly cooing all adults did around babies.

"Hey Henry… How's it goin' my man?"

JJ grinned at him, "It's good to know that you're just like everyone else."

They began their trek down the wide center hallway. It was filled with kiosks that sold everything from accessories for cell phone, to license plate brackets you could personalize as you wanted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that everyone ignores me for the baby. You all turn into absolute puddles of gooey sloppiness."

"Gooey sloppiness," Morgan quirked his eyebrows in JJ's direction.

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

They dodged the owners of kiosks that were trying to push their wares on the shoppers. They wove in and out of shoppers till Morgan was about to growl in frustration. Then in the middle of the mall where the north-south and east-west hallways met was a scene from a winter forest. There were real pines trees decorated with red, silver and golden ornaments with blue, red, and white blinking lights. There was a small log house built in the middle with a big chair set on a dais in front of it. There was fake snow all over the roof of the little house, the trees and the floor. A line had formed and was halfway down the hallway to the south. Red velvet ropes, separated Santa and his elves from all the excited kids with their long suffering parents.

"You pulled me away for this. I've seen Santa before," Morgan hissed in JJ's ear.

"I know that… Check out the elf to your right."

He looked and almost swallowed his tongue in amazement. A curvy woman dressed in a red spangled dress that hit just above her knees was leading a small child up to Santa. The little girl was clearly frightened so the woman crouched down and spoke to the small girl. Her hair was down around her shoulders in blond ringlets with red and green streaks. She wore a green hat with red trim that featured a bell at the end of the tip that hung down her back. Her shoes were red with pointed toed that curled up. But it was her dark eyes behind red framed glasses, and her pouting lips painted screaming red, that Morgan recognized. His baby girl was playing one of Santa's elves.

"I told you." JJ said. "I'll leave you alone."

"Aren't you staying?"

"You don't have to be polite. Henry already had his picture taken with Santa. I'm off to finish my shopping." She left him there to watch.

He stood there for another two hours, watching Penelope deal with frightened children, crying children, and over-excited children. She never lost her temper, and they were all happy and content by the time they had their visit with Santa. The parents seemed to think she was a miracle worker. Morgan couldn't take his eyes off her. She was magnificent…

---

After the line shut down for the day, he waited for her at the velvet rope. She actually blushed when she turned away from speaking with Santa and saw him standing there.

"Morgan, how did you… Oh, JJ must have called you. Remind me to get her good."

"Don't blame her baby-girl. She just wanted me to see how wonderful you are. Not that I didn't know that already, but damn woman."

He caught her arm and pulled her into a corner featuring a pay phone and a drinking fountain. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen princess.

Her checks were crimson. They matched her kissable lips which he captured with his mouth for a long deep kiss that had her bosom heaving when he pulled back. "It's a good thing Kevin's out of the picture or I'd have to slap you for that."

"Kevin who," he wanted to know.

"Oh, he's no one special." She was still very breathless and couldn't take her eyes off him.

"So this is the secret you've been keeping from all of us."

"I didn't want you to laugh."

"Are you crazy? I've always had a thing for Santa's elves. All the malls my mom took us to at Christmas had some beautiful woman helping Santa. It was my favorite part of Christmas."

"Derek Morgan… you were a naughty little boy."

"I gotta say baby-girl - none of them hold a candle to you."

"That's because none of them are a goddess like me."

"That's for sure." Her dress was cut low and the proximity of her lush breasts was making him sweat. "We need to get out of here. Let's go back to my place."

"Derek, on a first date," She said coyly.

"I love you woman. If you hadn't given Kevin the heave-ho I might have had to take care of him myself."

"I don't know what I was thinking." She whispered.

"Lets not waste anymore time." He ran his hand up and down one side of her luscious body.

"I need to change, my chocolate god."

"No, leave it on. I want to make love to you just as you are."

"Well, be still my heart honey, but I think I'm going to have to take some of this costume off."

"Okay, but like the song says, 'You can keep your hat on,'" H waggled his eyebrows at her.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hallway, "sure thing gorgeous, if you wear the Santa hat I bought"

"You got it baby-girl!"

**_THE END_**


End file.
